Exit One
| season = One | number = Four | image = -icon.jpg | airdate = June 28, 2010 | writer = Remi Aubuchon | director = Bill Eagles | previous = The Way Through | next = Incoming }} Exit One is the fourth episode of Persons Unknown. __TOC__ Synopsis The Night Manager informs the abductees that one of them will be allowed to check out. They soon discover which one, and that another can also leave. Meanwhile, Kat Damatto and Detective Gomez learn of Mark Renbe's connection to Janet Cooper, and another prisoner begs for freedom. Plot In the town, a bee flies past Janet as she sits on the gazebo. As Joe comes out, they both contemplate the fly and then Janet grabs it. She explains it's an Italian Honeybee, and that it's flying out in the cold. Janet puts it down... and Joe steps on it, explaining it's either him or it, because he's allergic to bee stings. Bill tests the edge of the pain field as Charlie comes over and asks what he's doing. When he notices a box of Chinese food nearby, Bill explains he used it to lure in the animals to their death to test the field, but comments that at least he didn't kill his wife. Charlie walks off. At the hotel, Moira teaches sign language to Graham as Charlie and Bill come in. Bill drops hints to the others about what Charlie did, and Charlie advances on him. As they start shoving each other, the Night Manager rings the bell to summon them. He tells the seven that he received a telegraph saying that one of them will be checking out. The Night Manager goes off duty as the abductees examine the telegraph and wonder what's going on. Janet suggests they trade contact information so the person who leaves can contact everyone else's friends and family. Everyone agrees except Joe, who warns that something doesn't sound right about the entire thing. Renbe goes to the park and notices that the surveillance camera has been taken. He gets a phone call from an Irish man saying it's too late for him to worry about his wife and daughter, and tells him to forget the story if he values his life. A battered cab approaches the town and passes through the pain field. Everyone gathers as the cab driver pulls up and warns them all back. He then asks for Janet by name, but doesn't speak English. Finally, he opens the door and gestures for her to get in. Graham manages to translate and the man says he's taking two passengers, and Janet gets to choose. Graham warns against it, suspecting a trap, but Janet chooses Joe and they leave in the cab. In her hotel room, Tori looks up at the surveillance cameras and then calls out to her father, Franklin, wondering why he chose Janet and Joe rather than her. As she wonders how many times he wants her to apologize, she remembers the party where she got drunk and lashed out at her father. Tori accused him of killing her mother and says that he'll pay. In the present, she then puts on makeup and a red dress and goes downstairs. She asks the Night Manager to tighten her garter belt, flirts with him, and then starts undoing his shirt and kissing him. He warns her that he can't help her escape and walks behind the desk. She tells him to deliver a message to her father saying that she'll be good. The cab driver is driving through the countryside when a tire goes flat. He gets out to fix it, then gets out a machete, cuts open two coconuts, and offers them to Janet and Joe. In San Francisco, Edick confronts Renbe at a plaza and demands his files back. He warns the reporter that he gave Gomez videotape showing Renbe breaking into his office. When the reporter asks about the earlier call, Edick claims to have no idea who called him and walks away. A black truck approaches the cab and rams it, leaving the vehicle in flames. The driver disappears and Janet and Joe start walking. At the hotel, Bill smokes a cigar and drinks, and notices Tori crying. She comes over and apologizes for hurting him, and offers to make it up to him. She invites him up to his room and then says that she's going home just like the others. Bill says he won't keep her and walks away. As they walk down the road, Janet says that she'll sacrifice anything to get home, and wonders if Joe will do the same. He tells her that he will. At the hotel, Bill pours two glasses of cognac and offers one to Charlie. He then talks about how they can make millions by investing in a nation-wide chain of private parks. Charlie is unimpressed and walks away. As night falls, Joe and Janet cross a field and realize they have no idea where they are. Tori goes out to the gazebo, drinking heavily. Graham comes out and Tori explains that her father used his mother as an escort to impress his contacts and become ambassador. Her mother drowned in an accident and Franklin was the only witness. Then he used Tori the same way. Graham tells her not to let Franklin destroy her, and that he's seen children heal after losing families in the war. She wonders if she can be happy and walks away, begging her father to let her go home. Charlie goes to his room to warm up his feet in the bathtub. Bill comes in, sticks his feet in the tub, and insists on talking more about his proposal. He warns that if Charlie doesn't invest, he'll tell everyone that Charlie killed his wife. Charlie gets up and walks away. Joe and Janet find a furnished cabin in the middle of nowhere. They share a drink and settle in, and discuss what they'll do when they get back. Joe explains that he doesn't make plans, and Janet invites him to San Francisco to meet Megan. Janet identifies the stars, confirming they are in the Northern Hemisphere. The next morning, Joe and Janet are sleeping as the cabin fills with bees as the sun warms the room. Joe wakes up first and calls to her, and she blows one off his face. Janet tells him to slowly walk outside and they shuffle out. Renbe meets with Gomez, who wonders what he was doing at Edick's office. The reporter admits he was there to find Janet, and Gomez shows him a photo taken from the park's surveillance cameras. It shows Renbe watching his ex-wife and daughter. Joe and Janet find the road but don't know which way to go. Janet picks a direction and they continue. As they walk along the road, the truck comes along and they jump to the side. It pulls to a halt next to them, and then drives away. Renbe arrives at the office as Kat works on the front page layout of the tabloid featuring his story. He warns her that Edick might come to talk to her, and admits that Janet was his wife. When he says it was before Kat was with him, she says there's nothing between them. Renbe apologizes but Kat is clearly upset, and he asks for her help. Charlie returns to his room and finds Bill waiting for him with more plans and threats. He agrees to listen, and then picks up a pillow and smothers Bill. Charlie relents before killing him, and then explains that he might have killed his wife because she kept talking about her stupid ideas, rather than cancer. He tells Bill to shut up and get out. Shocked, Bill staggers out. The next night, Janet and Joe make their way through another field and come back to the town. Joe warns that they'll die out in the wilderness and they have no choice, and assures Janet that there's always another chance. He promises that he'll get her out, and tells Janet to do it for Megan. Janet gets control of herself and then walks into town. At the hotel, Graham and Moira are talking when Janet and Joe come in and go to the elevator without a word. As they go up to their rooms, Janet asks Joe to stay with her so she won't be alone. A cab approaches the town and Tori sees it from the window. She thanks her father via the camera and runs downstairs, and a different cab driver greets her by name. She gets in and the cab leaves town. The next morning, Joe leaves Janet sleeping and goes to order some takeout from the Shanghai Palace. The head waiter, Tom, escorts him into the walk-in freezer and then opens a secret door to a chamber beyond. He warns that Joe is breaking protocol, and he can't tell Joe anything about the plans for Janet. Tom can't answer, and wonders if Joe is threatening withdrawal. Put on the spot, Joe says that he isn't. Tom asks if he believes in the process, and says that if he does then he has to accept the results. Joe appears to agree, shakes hands, and leaves. Key Elements Key Items *Telegram *Swarm of Bees Key Characters *Taxi Driver (2) Key Places *Cabin outside of The Town Gallery Exit One-still 1.jpg Exit One-still 2.jpg Exit One-still 3.jpg Exit One-still 4.jpg Exit One-still 5.jpg Exit One-still 6.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episode